


Casual Sex

by fandomtrash1224



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: :), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst with a fluffy ending, M/M, No trigger warnings, Percico - Freeform, Tears, tiny smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash1224/pseuds/fandomtrash1224
Summary: Percy and Nico have some casual sex and they both tell them no feelings should get involved but like, if you've ever read a fic, you know what probably happens,  i suck at summaries.





	Casual Sex

“P-Percy, I-I C-can’t h-hold of any l-longer--” Nico said as Percy thrusted into his lubed up hole. Percy’s hand was reached around, now pumping Nico’s very hard member. Nico was leaving scratches all down Percy’s back as he tried his hardest to not finish.

He didn’t want to finish, as soon as he finished, he would leave. He never waited long enough to see if Percy had wanted him to stay. He didn’t want to attach himself to Percy. Casual Sex...that’s what it was. 

Every night, sometimes...okay, a lot of the times...they’d do it in the middle of the day, but every time, Nico left, or Percy left, or someone left. They never talked about, they never pointed it out, they never made it something more. It was just Casual Sex.

“Me either, on t-three,” Percy panted. 

“One…” Percy began to thrust harder and faster. Percy hit Nico’s prostate everytime. Nico dug his nails into Percy’s back with anticipation. 

“Two…” Percy said, barely audible.

“Three!” Nico bit down on Percy’s shoulder as white hot strings of cum ejaculated from his erect member. His cum got on both Percy and his chest and stomachs, while he felt the warmness of Percy’s cum fill him up.

Percy did sloppy thrusts, riding out his orgasm, as he latched onto Nico’s collar bone, leaving a dark red hickey. When Percy pulled out, he connected his lips with Nico’s, not wanting this moment to end. 

They sat there for a moment, there sticky bodies pressed against each other, feeling the rise and falls of each others chests. Nico kissed Percy’s shoulder, and shortly after Percy rolled off of the younger demigod. 

“I should be going…” Nico mumbled, sitting up.

“No--” Percy grabbed Nico’s arm. “--Just wash off, we can take a shower, or a bath…”

Nico didn’t want to connect with Percy. If you connect with someone, theres a larger chance of getting hurt. Yet, the sound of a warm bath sounded amazing.

Nico nodded, Percy sat up, then kissed Nico’s forehead. Nico always got tired after having sex, especially with Percy. Now, not having to get up and leave, made him even more tired, and warm, and...safe?

Percy got off of the bed, kissed Nico’s forehead once more, then whispered something about being right back. Nico nodded sleepily, sitting up in the bed still, his eyes half-closed.

Moments later, Percy came back and picked up the sleepy Nico bridal style. He walked into the bathroom, the tub filled with bubbles and hot water. Percy carefully set Nico into the tub, then followed in.

Percy leaned against the cool ceramic tub, and Nico leaned on Percy’s back, in between his legs. Nico felt Percy washing Nico’s hair, and rubbing circles with a sponge and soap on his back. This wasn’t the first time they had cleaned off together, but it never felt this...sensual?

Percy rested his chin down on Nico’s shoulder. Nico was extremely tired because while the son of Poseidon was getting re-energized in the water, Nico was just getting warmer, making him more tired. He almost wanted to fall asleep on the green-eyed demigod right there.

It was even harder not to fall asleep as Percy’s hands were slowly rubbing up and down his arms. Nico knew he should get up and leave, he should just go, cut the feelings out of everything, but he couldn’t. He never wanted this moment to end.

Sadly, it did. Percy slowly carried him out of the tub, wrapping a towel around the, now even more, sleepy son of Hades. Nico was so tired, he thought he would collapse at any second, and just never wake up.

Thought he knew he had to leave, but Percy had placed him down on the bed, and Nico found the new sheets comforting. They smelt like Percy and he could have honestly fallen asleep like that, and he did. All his morals, all his rules, they went away, he slowly drifted off.

Before he could, he felt a warm body move close to him. It smelt of the sea. It was no other can Perseus Jackson. Nico knew he should leave, but decided to turn around towards the son of Poseidon and nuzzle his head against his bare chest.

Nico then felt warm arms wrap around his waist, and like that, he was out.

~

Nico awoke with a start. He knew right when he opened his eyes that he wasn’t in his cabin. He looked around and everything slowly came back into his mind. Nico then looked at the other side of the bed, where Percy wasn’t there.

Nico knew this shouldn’t bother him, he shouldn’t expect Percy to stay. They weren’t in a relationship. Yet, some part of Nico really had wanted to wake up next to the older demigod. 

Nico sat up and wrapped the deep, royal blue covers around his bare body. “Percy?” He called out, wondering if maybe he was just in the bathroom.

“Percy?” He repeated, his voice cracking. No reply. Nico wasn’t proud of the tears that formed in his eyes. He was being so stupid, so freaking stupid. He knew that this sex was going nowhere, they weren’t an item, they were never going to go to the movies and have picnics at parks, but still, him not being here, had just made Nico break down.

It’s not like Nico didn’t wake up every morning after sex alone, but this time is was different, he usually woke up in his bed, he usually fell asleep by himself, and he was also usually clothed. Everything added up, just led to tears. He didn’t want to cry and he hated himself a little more as the tears fell down, but either way, they came, and Nico found himself sitting on the edge of the bed, the covers wrapped around him.

The clothes from the night before had been cleaned up and Nico had nothing to change into. The words ‘whore’ kept running through his head. That’s what he was though. He was a whore who had sex every night, never asking for anything more.

He found himself still crying, even more once he thought of what his mother and sister would have said. They would have told him to stop, he was being disgusting. He also knew, while he tried not to think about it, knew they would want him to go to a reversion camp or church thing.

They wouldn’t be okay that he was gay, and they sure wouldn’t like the activities he was doing.

Nico stood up, sheets still wrapped around him and walked into the bathroom of Cabin 3. He looked in the mirror at his red puffy face and made a face of disgust. He was disgusting. He splashed water on his face and took a deep breath before walking out of the bathroom.

The room was just as he left it, but now Percy was sitting on the sheetless bed. He had his face in his hands and his elbows were resting on his knees. Nico was shocked at the sight of the demigod. Percy had always put on a strong face, barely showed any weakness.

This Percy though, looked broken, really broken, he didn’t make in audible noises, but his body would shake in a crying type of way. Nico walked closer to the Son of Poseidon before sitting down on the bed next to him. Nico leaned his head on Percy’s shoulder as the older demigod looked up.

“Wha--?” Percy looked at the younger boy. “I thought you left?”

“No,” Nico answered. “I thought you left,”

“Well,” Percy began. “I had to, but I came back, and I was hoping I’d be back before you woke up, and then you weren’t here, so I. . .” Percy trailed off.

“Why are you crying though?” Nico asked, he didn’t feel like mentioning the fact he was bawling his eyes out a few moments ago.

“I--I--I don’t know, I just, I--” Percy couldn’t seem to put a sentence together. He sat there for a few more moments, thinking of what to say. “I want this to be more, Nico. I don’t want to only be able to see you like that at night, once or twice a day, I want to see you, all of you, every part of you, all the time. I want to see your ups and your downs, and I really want to see you when you just wake up, and do you know you look really cute when you sleep?”

Nico smiled at Percy, but it turned back to a frown after a few moments. “Percy...I want more too, but you probably only want more because you don’t have more. If you saw me, really saw me, you probably wouldn’t even want to keep doing what we’re doing,”

Percy shook his head and wiped a straying tear away that was caught on his black eyelashes. “I don’t just want to see, sleepy morning Nico, or happy Nico, I want hot-heading Nico. I want to be able to see the Nico that hasn’t slept in three days, and is really cranky, and I want that, because you are extremely cute when you’re angry, and it’s just...it’s just adorable,”

“You say this now...but,” Nico also wanted more, but he wanted to distance himself as much as possible, he knew by getting more involved, he could get hurt. 

“Nico please, I love you, and I know this is something stupid to say, but listen, really listen, we’ve been doing this for two months, and I never want those moments to end, so, Nico, I do LOVE you, and you don’t need to say it back, or even feel it back right now, but I want a chance. I want the chance to be able to have a relationship, to know, I want to know, so please, Nico, think about maybe letting me beg Chiron so I can take you to some stupid movie neither one of us like and eat overpriced popcorn, and only be able to talk to each other for like, the ads, but it won’t matter because it’s just the dumb shit couples do. So please, think about it, because I would love the title of Nico di Angelo’s boyfriend. I mean, it just sounds amazing, personally,”

Nico smiled sheepishly. “I'd love to see a stupid movie with you,” Nico said before wrapping Percy in a hug, Nico nuzzled his head into Percy’s shoulder and said a muffled. “And Percy, I love you so much,”

**Author's Note:**

> ehh this wasn't the best.


End file.
